Esos ojos que todo lo ven
by Rosen Lelio
Summary: Todos dicen que Thor ha sido hechizado por su hermano, el traidor príncipe Loki. Sólo alguien podrá descubrir la verdad, por muy cruda que sea. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Vengo con un nuevo fic, será corto y qunque este primer capítulo parezca extraño, en realidad es un Thorki. Espero sea de su agrado. También los invito a leer otro fic mío que sí pienso continuar, se llama "Pequeño, dulces momentos". Ahora sí, aclarando que los personajes no son míos sino de Marvel, los invito a leer ;)

* * *

**Capítulo I**

-Dicen que has embrujado a tu hermano.

Con estas palabras Hogun abordó al Príncipe de la Mentiras que aquella tarde leía en los jardines del palacio, sin ningún testigo, sin otro sonido que el de sus respiraciones acompasadas, sin otra imagen que los orbes esmeraldas observándolo con curiosidad. Asgard despreciaba al príncipe por ser un traidor, un asesino y un ladrón, pues el malvado dios había robado lo más preciado del reino: la cordura de Thor.

Cuando el Dios del Trueno ascendió al trono lo primero que hizo fue liberar a Loki de su prisión, trayéndolo de vuelta al palacio y regresándole sus derechos como príncipe, ordenando a todos que lo trataran como tal so pena de recibir un castigo. Por su parte, el menor de los hijos de Odín reanudó su antigua vida que consistía en pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca o en su habitación, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, visitando los jardines y recorriendo en completo silencio los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor real donde su hermano ya lo esperaba para cenar juntos.

Sif y los Tres Guerreros estaban desconcertados. Thor ya no compartía tiempo de camaradería con ellos, bajo el pretexto de que las múltiples obligaciones como monarca lo saturaban. No obstante tenía tiempo de sobra para Loki quien era el único con el permiso de interrumpir, incluso, las reuniones con el Consejo. Lo acompañaba en todas las comidas, a sus viajes diplomáticos y juntos iban a cabalgar al caer la tarde. En esas ocasiones solían desaparecer hasta la madrugada.

Hogun era el más preocupado, el pueblo murmuraba que Loki había hechizado a su hermano para tenerlo como un esclavo de sus caprichos. Su lugar era en la prisión, debería estar pagando una condena y no siendo mimado por el rey. Sus compañeros de batalla compartían la misma creencia pues Thor había cambiado desde que su hermano regresó. Hogun no estaba seguro de qué pensar, conocía a la perfección a Thor y sabía también del amor desmedido que siempre le profesó a su hermano menor, así como el desacuerdo que tuvo con Odín cuando Loki fue castigado. De alguna manera, no le extrañaba que ahora que tenía el poder de decidir sobre cada cuestión del reino se dedicara a protegerlo.

-No tengo ningún poder y de tenerlo no lo malgastaría controlando la mente de Thor- contestó el hechicero.

-Todo Asgard te teme.

-¿Tú también? ¿Por eso me has estado acechando como una fiera a su presa durante tanto tiempo hasta esperar el momento perfecto, estando a solas en el jardín, para atacarme con tus palabras? No creas que no siento tu mirada sobre mí, la he sentido por años, que no es otra cosa más que la mirada de un hombre desconfiado.

Al verse sorprendido, Hogun se avergonzó. Aun así, si deseaba honestidad por parte del príncipe él tendría que dar el ejemplo.

-Siempre he sido precavido al tratar con el Príncipe de las Mentiras, desde niño tu lengua ha dañado a demasiadas personas- el guerrero se detuvo por un momento, inseguro de las palabras que estaba a punto de decir-. Y tu belleza también.

-¿Mi belleza?

-Eras diferente-continuó-. Los ojos verdes, la piel pálida y esa complexión que contrasta con la de nuestros hombres. Al final resultó no ser una mera coincidencia, cuando nos enteramos de tus dotes como hechicero todo adquirió sentido. Las brujas de otros reinos se valen de su hermosura para ejercer su voluntad. Tú no eres la excepción.

Las palabras de su antiguo compañero de pelea calaron hondo en los pensamientos de Loki, en lo particular, no tenía idea de que el pueblo pensara que su apariencia significara un peligro para la integridad de Asgard. Siempre creyó que lo subestimaban pero entonces recordó las historias que su madre le relataba cuando permanecían juntos, durante interminables horas, practicando magia. Frigga fue su primera maestra, quien le mostró la importancia de la naturaleza, los elementos y los conjuros. También de las leyendas. Entre el cumulo de relatos existían aquellos que contaban acerca de hermosas hechiceras que, para salvar su vida o conseguir una victoria, utilizaban su apariencia para conquistar corazones y provocar guerras. Tal vez de manera inconsciente él había hecho lo mismo cuando era un bebé y Odín lo encontró en aquel templo destruido, transformándose en un bebé asgardiano para deleitar al rey, robarle el corazón y salvar su vida.

-Sigo sin entender el fin de esta conversación.

-¿Qué has hecho con mi amigo?

-¿Tan desequilibrado lo notas? –se mofó el príncipe de ojos verdes.

-Ha ordenado que seas su asesor.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Loki desapareció y en su lugar quedó una expresión de desconcierto.

-Mientes…

-¿No es lo que buscabas? Que mejor forma de salvarte y gobernar Asgard que bajó la fachada del asesor del rey.

-Te equivocas. No deseo atarme a este lugar.

-Eres un peligro, mi príncipe.

-¡El peligroso es tu rey!

-¿Cómo creerte si te has reducido a un criminal?

-No lo ves, pero sigo pagando por mis delitos.

-Te ves cómodo, no hay cadenas en tus manos, tus labios ya no están sellados y ninguna marca de azote se descubre en tu espalda. Tu hermano te cuida con devoción pues el amor que siente por ti le ha nublado la mente. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, siempre fue justo y, aunque indulgente contigo, nunca antepuso el amor por ti ante el bienestar del reino. Hasta ahora.

-Eres incapaz de comprenderlo Hogun. Ves en Thor un ejemplo a seguir pero si lo conocieras, te darías cuenta que el peligroso y el criminal aquí, es él.

-Mientes, Loki, lo haces con tu lengua y con tus ojos verdes.

-¿Y si te demostrará que digo la verdad? ¿Qué soy inocente? No he hechizado a Thor, pero sin duda alguna él ya ha perdido la razón.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ven esta noche, procura que nadie te mire. Te espero en mis aposentos.

Y sin dar mayor explicación Loki se marchó, dejando a Hogun lleno de dudas en el jardín. Cuando el guerrero quiso buscarlo lo encontró siendo recibido entre los brazos de Thor. Un extraño temor se insertó en su pecho, no importaba lo que descubriera, en el fondo supo que no le iba a gustar.

* * *

Bien, espero les haya gustado este primer capi y espero poder terminar el segundo capítulo pronto x_x. ¡Cuídense mucho!


	2. Chapter 2

II

Hogun recuerda la primera vez que entró al palacio. En ese entonces era un niño a punto de dar el primer paso hacia su futuro. Aquella mañana su padre, uno de los mejores guerreros de Asgard, lo llevó consigo bajo una simple premisa, "El día de hoy conocerás a las personas que deberás proteger el resto de tu vida, a la familia real, el verdadero corazón de Asgard".

Hogun nunca renegó del hado impuesto, sus antepasados fueron guerreros al servicio de la corona y por lo tanto trabajar para Odín tendría que ser un gran honor. Sin embargo, aquel día no pudo conocer al rey en persona como se había previsto, su padre, junto a otros soldados, lo acompañarían a un viaje diplomático para ser su escolta. Mientras los guerreros se ponían de acuerdo, Hogun decidió pasear por los jardines. Con suerte vería a la reina Frigga, hermosa dama que pasaba las tardes admirando la naturaleza con melancolía. Se corrían rumores extraños sobre ella y los poderes mágicos que albergaba, mismos que fueron sellados por Odín. Pero no vio a la reina, en su lugar encontró a otro niño jugando solo en el inmenso jardín.

Era más joven que él, pequeño y de cabellos negros. No se percató de que alguien más lo observaba, pues se veía muy concentrado con sus juegos como para mirar alrededor. El niño platicaba en soledad, contándose una historia en la que sus bellos juguetes eran los protagonistas. Poseía los ojos verdes más hermosos de los Nueve Reinos. Hogun no supo quién era pero lo llamó, para sí mismo, El Príncipe. Días después se enteraría que efectivamente el niño de ojos verdes era el príncipe Loki. Uno de los seres que debía proteger.

Pronto comenzó a entrenar al lado del príncipe Thor y los demás niños que en un futuro formarían parte de las fuerzas reales, pero Loki, siendo aún muy pequeño, continuaba en sus juegos y tenía libertad para seguir siendo un niño. Hogun solía espiarlo en los momentos de descanso y antes de regresar a casa. Nunca se animó a hablarle, pero le agradaba verlo porque ningún niño de Asgard era como Loki. Había escuchado habladurías de parte de los ciudadanos que se mostraban poco convencidos de la apariencia del joven príncipe, pues esta contrastaba con la de su hermano mayor. Thor era rubio y vigoroso, Loki en cambio inspiraba temor. ¿Pero cómo era posible que alguien tan pequeño y frágil causara miedo? Sí, su piel pálida recordaba a la nieve de Jotunheim y el verde de su mirada era tan profundo y misterioso que le otorgaba cierta pizca de sabiduría pese a su juventud. Loki era diferente pero a Hogun no le molestaba, ¿por qué a los otros sí? Ninguna criatura nacía sin un propósito en el balance del Cosmos y Loki no tendría por qué ser la excepción de la regla.

El príncipe pasaba el día entero jugando en los jardines, a veces en compañía de sus nanas o vigilado por los guardias. Pero quien no se apartaba de su lado era la reina. En ocasiones Odín interrumpía los pensamientos del niño, acariciándole las mejillas, besando su frente y dándole otro juguete, pero la reina era la más insistente en no separarse. Al ser una mujer sin voz ni voto en las decisiones de Asgard, incluida la crianza del heredero, poder tener al pequeño príncipe a su lado, al menos por un tiempo más, constituía su mayor consuelo.

-Mi pequeño Loki, eres uno de los grandes tesoros de Asgard. Pero sobre todo, eres mi mayor tesoro. Y como un dragón que custodia sus riquezas, yo cuidaré de ti con el mismo celo. Mi preciosa joya, tú serás el mejor hechicero que habrá en los Nueve Reinos. Mi nombre dejará de ser Frigga si no lo consigo.

Hogun se sintió culpable por escuchar una confesión tan íntima por parte de Frigga. Desde ese momento decidió dejar de espiar al niño de ojos verdes, pero las palabas de la reina nunca las olvidó. ¿Por qué Loki debía ser un gran hechicero? ¿Por qué la reina lo cuidaba con tanto celo? "Yo podría cuidar de él, majestad- pensó- yo también podría cuidar un tesoro".

Hogun se sentía presa de un hechizo, algo en el príncipe lo atraía, todo en él, desde sus ojos hasta su sonrisa, era un misterio.

-¿Tu hermano entrenará con nosotros?- se animó a preguntar una tarde, mientras descansaban de su clase de manejo de espadas. Había entablado una buena amistad con el hijo de Odín y creyó que quizás él podría hablarle más de Loki.

-Aún no, es muy pequeño todavía, padre dice que tal vez comience el entrenamiento en un par de años y que mientras tanto es mi deber cuidarlo.

-También será mi deber cuidarlo.

Thor lo miro por varios segundos, desconfiado. Tras meditarlo otro instante, contestó.

-Lo siento Hogun pero ese deber es únicamente mío.

-No sólo cuidaré a tu hermano, también de ti- argumentó el aprendiz no sin cierta aprensión-. Tendré que apoyarte en tus futuras batallas y en las de él.

El heredero observó fijamente a su futuro aliado de guerra, sonriéndole agradecido por las reconfortantes palabras. No obstante, no cedería, no al tratarse de Loki.

-Te lo agradezco, amigo. Pero Loki es mi hermanito y yo tengo que cuidarlo. Padre me lo dijo, sólo yo podré hacerlo. Además lo juré ante Madre. Él es como un tesoro y los tesoros pertenecen únicamente a los reyes, y yo lo seré algún día.

Años más tarde Loki comenzó con su entrenamiento bajo la sombra de un pequeño escandalo familiar. Odín descubrió a Frigga enseñándole hechicería al menor. Irritado porque la magia estaba prohibida en el reino, mandó a Loki a entrenar, separándolo de su madre y prohibiéndoles verse por algún tiempo.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Frigga había enseñado magia a Loki desde que este estuviera en la cuna, la reina sintió la magia proveniente del niño, reconoció el gran poder que tendría y a través de sus visiones del futuro encontró al hijo que siempre anhelo. Loki sería el mejor hechicero del universo aunque Odín se opusiera.

Los entrenamientos resultaron ser demasiado arduos para el príncipe. Su complexión, la delicadeza de sus manos que en realidad ocultaban grandes poderes y su capacidad de razonamiento le impedían desenvolverse con la misma violencia que los otros niños. Incluso Sif era más diestra en la espada y el combate que él.

Pero con la hechicería la cosa era distinta. Y con las palabras también. Harto de las burlas de sus compañeros, el príncipe comenzó a atacarlos a través de las mentiras, haciéndoles dudar, desconfiar y pelear entre ellos. Y al ser descubierto, sus hechizos vencieron la fuerza bruta de los aprendices. Odín tuvo que intervenir.

Loki no daba el ancho como guerrero, pero su magia era poderosa. Mirando a su mujer con reproche, finalmente accedió.

-Será como tú quieras. Loki aprenderá hechicería, pero por ningún motivo dejará el entrenamiento como guerrero. Si no cumple con eficacia con esto, tendrá que olvidarse de la magia.

Frigga estuvo de acuerdo y por algún tiempo siguió instruyendo a su hijo, pero cuando se vio rebasada por éste, le dejó ir por su propia senda. Loki inició sus viajes a otros reinos y se internó en la soledad para aprender los secretos de la hechicería.

Hogun, que en un inicio se alegró de tener a Loki como compañero, al contemplar de cerca la malicia con la que el príncipe se desenvolvía, sintió temor y desconfianza. Por primera vez comprendió las inseguridades del pueblo. Le habían criado con la idea de que la magia, en cualquier sentido, era mala. Al principio se rehusó a creerlo, Loki, con sus ojos verdes y su rostro de porcelana no podía ser malo. Quizás se había equivocado, pero el transcurso de los años le confirmó esa idea: Loki y su envidia, su locura, sus mentiras, sus intentos de conquista. Ya no quedaba nada del niño que jugaba en los jardines. Nada.

Y ahora, ahí estaba, delante de los aposentos del hechicero preguntándose si no estaba por caer en una trampa. Loki ya lo esperaba y lo invitó a pasar con la misma cautela que si fuese un amante secreto. En un movimiento que el guerrero no supo captar, el príncipe se acercó directo a sus labios.

La piel de Hogun se erizó, no recordaba haber estado alguna vez tan cerca del hechicero ni siquiera en la infancia, ¿qué planeaba?

-¿Loki?

-¿Por qué tan nervioso? ¿Crees que te haré daño?- sonrió el hechicero pérfidamente.

-Yo…

-Shh

Y murmuró en encantamiento en su oído. El cuerpo del guerrero tembló y vio cómo su piel se camufló con la habitación justo en el momento en que Thor, rey de Asgard, ingresaba a los aposentos de su hermano.

-Hermano- le escuchó decir-, ha sido muy descortés de tu parte no haber acudido a mi llamado. Te dije claramente que la cena de hoy era importante.

La respiración de Hogun se contuvo. Thor lucía imponente, el rostro, usualmente afable, revelaba la determinación y enfado de quien no busca excusas sino resarcir un daño.

-Me sentía indispuesto.

-Ya siempre estás indispuesto.

-¿Es ese un problema? A veces no puedo controlar los malestares físicos, querido hermano. Ya sabes, las ansías, el asco…

Thor sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Me sorprende que aún tengas agallas para insultar a tu protector.

-Pago bien a mi protector.

-No lo suficiente- declaró el rey acercándose a su hermano y acariciándole con suavidad la mejilla.

-Thor…no tengo ánimos. Contestó el hechicero al sentir el cuerpo de su hermano tan próximo al suyo.

-Si me dieran a escoger entre tu cuerpo y tu alma- susurró Thor con cierto pesar, ignorando la protesta de Loki-, desearía tener tu alma, así serías completamente mío.

-Soy tuyo- dijo Loki cuando los labios de Thor rozaron los suyos-, mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecen, no tengo otra opción, ¿verdad? El día que te coronaron rey no sólo te adueñaste de Asgard, también de mí.

-Tesoro mío- murmuró apasionadamente- no sabes cuánto deseaba estrecharte en mis brazos- de inmediato, el rey rodeó la cintura del príncipe y lo atrajo hacia un beso lleno de desesperación.

El corazón de Hogun de detuvo y un solo pensamiento se repitió en su cabeza

"¡Pero Thor, él es tu hermano!"

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a todos lo que han leído, comentado y han agregado la historia como favorita o para seguir la actualizaciones. Estoy muy contenta de que el fic haya gustado, porque la verdad estaba un poco nerviosa. Si tienen dudas o comentarios no duden en decirme ;). **

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**: La situación que quiero plantear en el fic es un poco más compleja, a simple vista es obvio lo que ocurre, o al menos una idea general se expone, no obstante, mi intención no es hacer algo sadomasoquista o explícitamente violento. No sé si esto conteste tu pregunta pero espero que le des una oportunidad a mi historia. Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar ^^

**Zeniba**: Para serte honesta yo espero que no sean muchos capítulos, aunque originalmente serían dos, según mis cálculos abarcarán unos cinco o seis. Gracias por comentar :)

**Nymide**: Al principio pensé en Sif pero, como tú dices, Hogún parece ser el más observador y la historia encajó a la perfección con él como protagonista, pues la historia se verá desde su punto de vista. ¿Pondrá fin a las habladurías o será un simple espectador? Hogun tendrá que lidiar con muchas cosas y tomar decisiones que nunca imaginó. Gracias por leer ;)

**AkatsukiDrak:** La interacción entre Thor y Loki es una de las cosas que más me interesa narrar. Hogun es un elemento muy importante y tomarlo como uno de los protagonistas me gustó mucho. No es el único que aparecerá, como se verá en este capítulo, otro personaje será esencial. Gracias por comentar.

**Alex:** Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras pues antes de publicarlo estaba muy preocupada por el estilo y la redacción. Así que me has quitado un peso de encima xD. Agradezco mucho tus palabras J

**Dheisen**: Gracias por comentar, en verdad esperaba que la conversación causara interés en los lectores, pues temía que por ser Hogun quien tomara hasta cierto punto el protagónico a los lectores no les gustara :s. Ojalá este capítulo también te guste n_n

**Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capi ;D**


End file.
